


Forbidden Fruit

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is in response to Jinni's "Quickie Challenge" for pairing #52.  Go here to check it out for yourself.   http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

His startling green eyes swept over her reclining form. She was a sleeping pale goddess of fire. Her red tresses swept away from her long delicate neck. How his fangs ached to sink into her flesh and drink deep the heady mixture that pumped through her veins. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her right that moment. 

 

But he couldn't touch her. She was forbidden fruit. She was the special envoy of the Master of Los Angeles to the Master of St. Louis. Angelus and Jean-Claude wouldn't be pleased with the thoughts that Damian was entertaining as he watched the little witch sleep. His perusal of her form had momentarily distracted him from his duty. He needed to wake the witch. Her master was calling on the phone. 

 

He cautiously kneeled beside her bed. His hand tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder. Before he could make contact, her eyes opened wide. She was startled to see a strange vampire this close to her while she was vulnerable. He slowly retracted his hand. He still wanted to caress that skin almost as pale as he. He smiled instead but refrained from flashing his fangs. No need to frighten her. 

 

"Sorry to waken you, fair one. Your master is on the phone and is requesting your presence." 

 

She nodded and stretched her petite body in a yawn. She was sleep tousled and to Damian's eyes entirely tempting. How he wanted to join her on that bed and make her forget all her duties. To have her writhing underneath him as she breathlessly called his name in passion. But that was not to be. She must go do the bidding of her master. 

 

He straightened his long lean frame from the kneeling position. She swept her legs onto the floor. She smiled at him as she stood. His breath caught at the sight. He wanted to kiss that rosebud mouth. To taste the sweetness that he knew lurked beneath. Instead he offered his arm. She took it and he led her out of the room. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

This wanting was slowly driving him mad as her visit lengthened. He had to restrain himself every time he caught that scent that was uniquely hers. It would waft on the breeze calling to him like the pied piper. He wanted to follow that scent to the source. To bury his nose deep into that soft red silk and breathe deep. 

 

She was a pixie that would tauntingly dance just out of his reach. He dreamed of her. He wondered if she had cast a spell upon him. Ensnaring his senses to her will alone. He was completely bewitched. 

 

Would this exquisite torture ever end? He longed for the release of her leaving and yet dreaded it. Would he continue to think of her after she was gone from his sight? Would his obsession continue unabated with her absence? 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Everywhere he turned he would find her there waiting. She would offer a small smile at her recognition of his presence. She would lay a hand upon his arm as she spoke animatedly to him. How could a human talk so quickly without taking a breath? She was a marvel. 

 

Did she suspect him of the lust he harbored in his heart for her? He didn't believe so. He had learned to school his features to blankness. He had to do this survive in the world in which he inhabits. Emotions can be used against you and he had had an especially cruel mistress. 

 

Willow wouldn't be cruel or heartless as his former mistress had been. She radiated a kindness and a shred of innocence that was undimmed by the passing of time. How she had managed to hang on to that innocence was a mystery to him. He had heard stories about the Scourge of Europe. Angelus' cruelty was legendary in vampiric circles. Had she tamed that beast as well? 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Damian wondered if Jean-Claude knew. He must. He was deriving pleasure out of Damian's torment. Why else would he demand that Damian accompany Willow out for the evening? He was sitting back pulling on Damian's puppet strings to combat the boredom that comes with long life. How very cruel. 

 

Damian slowly made his way to Willow's room. She should be ready for a night out on the town. He wondered what lovely dress would cling to that tiny body. He needed to see her unclothed. To be bared to his hungry gaze. 

 

He knocked on the door. Nervousness eating away from the inside. Where was his courage? He had seen millennia of un-life. He had been a rampaging Viking. He shouldn't be afraid like some fresh-faced young lad who had yet begun to grow a beard. 

 

The door opened a crack. He was confronted with one of her gorgeous green eyes. She opened the door wider at seeing that it was him. He wondered at her caution. No one would harm her here at the Circus. She was under Jean-Claude's protection. 

 

His wondering was cut short as she dragged him from the hallway into her room. He had been taken completely off guard by her actions. He was about to ask what was wrong when he took in what she was wearing. 

 

She was clad in an emerald green silk negligee. It matched the color of his eyes. Her long hair hung down around her shoulders. She looked absolutely ravishing. He was confused. Did she no longer wish to go out for the evening? 

He was again surprised by her actions as she stood up on tip toe. She laid a soft kiss upon his lips. He looked down and saw an answering lust in her eyes. His heart soared at the knowledge. She wanted him as he wanted her. 

 

He leaned down and captured her rosebud mouth into an intense kiss that left her gasping for breath. As her senses reeled, he gathered her up into his arms and with just a few steps had reached the bed. 

 

He laid her down and gazed at the erotic picture she made. Her chest heaved from the oxygen deprivation. Her lips were swollen from his kiss. She was a wanton Eve to his lusty Adam. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to have a taste. 

 

He joined her on the bed after he removed his shoes. He lifted one hand to her face and traced the curve of her cheek. She blushed in response and looked away. He lifted up her chin and smiled reassuringly. She was indeed beautiful. 

He again re-captured her lips. She opened her mouth to his questing tongue. They dueled for long moments until breathing became an issue. As she gasped, he began to slowly kiss his way along her chin. He gave delicate bites along her neck. She moaned in response. Her hands found their way into his long silken tresses. 

 

His fingers traced designs along her bare shoulders. She shuddered in response. He slowly slid the straps down until her perky breasts were bared to his eyes. He quickly swooped down to suckle. He felt her hands tighten around his head. Her breathing was coming in short quick pants. 

 

He felt her hands leave his head and attempt to remove his shirt. He smiled and sat up. He quickly unbuttoned it and tossed it carelessly to the floor. She sat up and brought both of her tiny hands to his chest. He shuddered as she traced the muscles she found there. She returned the favor as she circled his nipples with her tongue. 

 

He was in sweet agony from her touch. He needed naked flesh. He gave a quick peck to her lips as he removed her hands. He stood up to remove his remaining pants. Her eyes widened at seeing him in all his naked glory. 

 

He smiled as she crooked a finger to beckon him back to her bed. She crept crabwise up the bed towards the headboard. He grinned at her with a predator's intent. He slowly crawled up the bed like a great cat stalking its prey. 

 

He took hold of the hem of her negligee and finished dragging it off her body. Finally she was naked. He took a long moment to admire her. She was absolutely heavenly. He needed to taste every inch of her. 

 

He attempted to lick all that enticing flesh but Willow protested. She was incredibly aroused and needed relief immediately. She hushed any protests he made with a whispered, "Later." He grinned a wicked grin at what she was implying. They had all night to get acquainted. He planned on doing just that. 

He crawled up her body and went for another kiss. As she opened her mouth, she opened her legs. She wrapped them around his waist. He felt himself pulled flush with her body. He could hardly refuse her invitation. 

 

He reached down with one hand and found her weeping core. She was hot and wet with need. He guided himself into her waiting channel. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. She was so tight. She obviously had been without a lover for a while. 

 

The kiss was broken off as he completely filled her. They both gave a moan at the sensation. He slowly drew himself back and thrust deeply back in. She uttered a breathless, "Damian, please. I need faster." 

 

He complied. All was sensation. Skin slick with perspiration slid against skin. Moans and entreaties were heard from them both. If he were to die a final death now, he would be a happy man. 

 

So, soon they felt the pinnacle was reached. He felt a tightening of his testicles as he jerked into her pulsing channel. They both called out their lovers names as climax was reached. 

 

He reluctantly disengaged from her lovely grasp. He rolled to one side and gathered her up into her arms. He laid a soft kiss upon her forehead. She was panting. They slowly caressed each other as her racing heart calmed down. 

She raised her head to gaze into his emerald eyes. She had a little smirk on her face. 

 

"So, how about an encore?" 

 

He gave a groan. She was going to be the death of him yet. What a lovely way to go! 

 

 

END


End file.
